Philip J. Fry
Philip '''(czyt. '''Filip)' J. Fry I' (ur. 9 Października 1974, Brooklynn, Stary Nowy Jork, stan Nowy Jork) jest typowym XX wiecznym człowiekiem, zamrożonym kriogenicznie 31 grudnia 1999 roku a odmrożony 31 grudnia 2999 roku. Podjął pracę jako dostawca w firmie kurierskiej Planet Express. Shut up and take my money Shut up and take my money (ang. zamknij się i weź moje pieniądze) to jest popularny mem który ma znaczyć że jak ktoś proponuje ci coś to ty mówisz mu Shut up and take my money. Osobowość Fry jest ogólnie bardzo leniwy w pracy, spędzając większość czasu w biurze siedząc na kanapie, oglądając telewizję i pijąc Slurm. To lenistwo spodowało że stracił conajmniej jedną misję. Ale pomimo tego, że jest dobrym człowiekiem, który kocha swoich przyjaciół. Biografia W momencie rozpoczęcia serialu, Fry jest niczym się nie wyróżniającym, 25-letnim dostarczycielem pizzy z Nowego Jorku, który zostaje przypadkowo zahibernowany w pierwszych sekundach roku 2000 i budzi się 1000 lat później, w ostatnim dniu 2999 roku. Tam poznaje jednooką kosmitkę, panią oficer do spraw kariery Turangę Leelę oraz palącego namiętnie cygara i napędzanego gorzałką robota kleptomana Bendera. Wszyscy zostają zatrudnieni przez profesora Huberta Farnswortha, pra pra... siostrzeńca Fry'a, jako załoga statku kosmicznego w firmie dostarczającej przesyłki. Wiek Fry'a to 1025 lat, biologicznie jednak ma on dopiero 25 lat .Co ciekawe, Philip J. Fry jest ojcem swojego ojca, czyli własnym dziadkiem. Wczesne lata Według informacji z płyty DVD Vol. 1 Futuramy, Fry urodził się 9 sierpnia, 1974r. w Nowym Jorku. Był nazwany na cześć Henrego Filipa, wynalazcy śrubki "krzyżaka". Miał starszego brata nazwanego Yancy, z którym zawsze walczył, ponieważ Yancy uważał, że należy mu się wszystko co Fry posiada. W liceum, przebył trzy ataki serca, spowodowane wypijaniem stu puszek Coca-Coli tygodniowo. Po wyrzuceniu go z Coney Island College, przez trzy lata oglądał telewizję, wierząc, że pomoże mu to pewnego dnia ocalić świat. Potem dostał pracę jako rozwoziciel pizzy w Panucci's Pizza. Osobowość i zdolności Fry jest do bólu prostolinijny, uczuciowy, naiwny i niedojrzały co często przysparza mu kłopotów. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Bender pomimo jego kryminalnych skłonności. Żywi on także silne uczucia co do Leeli jednakże nigdy nie potrafi ich wyrazić, dlatego właśnie jego miłość zostaje nierozpoznana, nie traci on jednak całkowicie nadziei. Czasem Leela próbuje odwzajemnić jego uczucie jednak jej wysokie oczekiwania wobec mężczyzn oraz niedojrzałość Fry'a są przeszkodą nie do przebicia. W odcinku "The Why of Fry" (S05E08), domowy zwierzak Leeli, Nibbler ujawnia się jako osoba, która jest odpowiedzialna za kriogeniczny sen Fry'a. Został on zamrożony z powodu jego wyjątkowej cechy - nie występują u niego fale delta (jest to skutek bycia własnym dziadkiem oraz powód jego głupoty), pozwala mu to na oparcie się telepatycznemu wpływowi wysysających intelekt stworów chcących zawładnąć Wszechświatem. Rodacy Nibblera, Nibblonianie czczą go okrzykiem "O Boski!". Przewidzieli oni, że to właśnie Fry ocali świat, niestety jego życie odbywało się w niewłaściwym millenium. Dlatego Nibbler został wysłany aby złożyć fałszywe zamówienie i wepchnąć niczego się niespodziewającego Fry'a do maszyny kriogenicznej, aby obudził się w roku 3000. Powracającym motywem jest także zdolność Fry'a do wyczuwania kolorów promieniowania. W odcinku "Roswell That Ends Well" (S04E01), wystawiony na działanie promieniowania mikrofalowego, Fry wypowiada kwestię "Co tak niebiesko pachnie?", w "The Why of Fry" (S05E08) kiedy jego pamięć zostaje wymazana przez Nibblera, mówi do siebie "Czy przez chwilę wszystko smakowało na fioletowo?". Jedyny prawdziwy talent, który Fry naprawdę posiada to umiejętność do grania w gry wideo. Dzięki tej zdolności jest także bardzo dobrym strzelcem, często służącym jako strzelniczy Planet Express. W filmie Godfeelas pokazany jest kiedy używa ekranu gry zręcznościowej jako urządzenia namierzającego. Pod prysznicem często śpiewa "Walking on sunshine". Rozwój postaci Stworzenie Imię "Philip" zostało mu nadane przez Matta Groeninga jako hołd oddany zamordowanemu Philowi Hartmannowi, dla którego została stworzona rola Zappa Branningana. (Fry miał mieć na imię Curtis.) Litera "J" w jego nazwisku nawiązuje do "J" w Bullwinkle J. Moose'a, Rocket J. Squirrela, Bartholomewa J. Simpsona i Homera J. Simpsona jako hołd odany Jayowi Wardowi, twórcy The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. Drzewo Genealogiczne Pan Gleisner──┬──Pani Gleisner Philip J. Fry──┬──Mildred │ │ Pani Fry───────────┬────────────Yancy Fry, Sr. │ ┌─────────┴─────────┐ ┬David Farnsworth │ │ │ Philip J. Fry Yancy Fry──┬──Unknown (Wiele Pokoleń) │ │ Philip J. Fry II──┬──Njörd(?) │ (Wiele Pokoleń) │ (?)Wernstrom────┬────Mama─────────┬─────────Hubert J. Farnsworth │ │ │ ┌───┴───┐ Ignar Cubert Farnsworth │ │ Walt Larry Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Osoby Zamrożone kriogenicznie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Planet Express Kategoria:Rodzina Fry i Farnsworth